


Horns make the man

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Loki, One Shot, loki loves his horns, loki's concerned about his appearance, sassy sigyn, sif and sign are besties, sigyn is just as much of a trickster as loki is, the courting of sigyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sigyn wins Loki's heart and his horns. <br/>Based off the prompt: http://blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/100778147793/sigyn-thinks-lokis-golden-helmet-looks-absolutely<br/>Sigyn thinks Loki’s golden helmet looks absolutely ridiculous, and has tried many times over the centuries to hide or destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horns make the man

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot. Thanks for reading, kudos and comment at your leisure! I love it!

The brook babbled happily as Sigyn and Sif sat beside it, dipping their toes into the cool water. Sigyn was in a light chemise and corset, her dress draped artfully on an overhanging branch. Sif had removed her armguards, boots and stockings, leaving her in her armoured skirt and shirt. They had made their way to the secluded body of water as soon as Sif had finished her training that day.  
“Come, sister. Out with it. What did you wish to discuss?” Sif traced artful patterns in the water with her toe, waiting for her friend to speak.  
“There is a man…” Sif started haltingly. “Who I am interested in. And, who I believe, has expressed an interest in me.”  
Sif beamed at Sigyn. “And who is the lucky lad?” she asked jovially.  
“It is Loki. Loki Odinson.”   
Sif’s smile froze on her face, although it did not drop completely. She hesitated for a moment.  
“Sister, are you sure?” Sif studied Sigyn’s face closely for a moment.  
“I am sure. And I believe I could love him, and he could love me.” Sigyn sounded naively determined. Sif nodded at her best friend. Sigyn was the purest of heart and if anyone could make room in her heart to love a trickster, it was Sigyn.  
“You do recall he is a trickster? And that his nickname is Liesmith?”  
“I do.” She hesitated for a moment. “You know him better than I. Tell me about him?”  
Sif thought for a moment more. “He is mischievous, to be certain. Butter would melt in his mouth and he can charm his way out of most situations. But, I do believe he has good in his heart, albeit cloaked in a bitterness bred from being the shunned child.” Sif was always brutally honest, one of the reasons Sigyn loved her so. “I believe if you intend to woo him, you must show him that you are a match to him in wit and intelligence.”  
Sigyn thought on this. “Do you know how?”  
“I am more of a physical warrior than a mental one, sister. Unfortunately I have no ideas, but am confident that you will find the right moment.”  
**************  
Sif was right; the right moment came one day when Sigyn was outdoors helping tend the kitchen gardens. Sif was wearing a simple shift and linen dress, an apron tied over it and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Thor, Loki, Sif and the The Warriors Three had been out all day on a mission to restore outlying villages that had been raided. As Sigyn was standing to wipe her brow and take a break, she heard hoofs thundering down the beaten dirt path and turned to see the five silhouettes pounding back to the castle.  
“Sigyn!” Sif greeted joyously when she was within shouting distance.   
“Lady Sif. How go the villages?”  
“They are better now that we have brought provisions to them.” The party had stopped in front of Sigyn.   
“It is a beautiful day, is it not, Lady Sigyn?” Thor boomed from his own steed.  
“A little too warm for my tastes, my lord,” Sigyn answered honestly.  
“Lord Loki was just complaining about the heat as well. How similar you two are!” Sif gushed, throwing a discreet wink at Sigyn.  
“You look well, Lady Sigyn,” Loki commented, nodding at Sigyn.  
“Thank you Lord Loki. As do you, but I fear a horned creature may have died on your head without your being aware.”  
“You mock me?” Loki asked softly.  
“Only in jest, my lord,” Sigyn beamed brightly at Loki, gaze not wavering. Loki considered her for a moment before one side of his mouth crooked up.  
“You’ve a little dirt, Lady Sigyn. On your cheek.” Loki brought his hand up to his own cheek, indicating to Sigyn where the dirt was on her cheek. He let his fingers linger for a moment before dropping his hand.   
“Thank you, my lord,” Sigyn said, running her hand over her cheek and wiping it on her apron. “ I fear a solution to your problem is not as easily ready.”  
“My problem?”  
“The horned animal that seems to have roosted on your head.” Sigyn’s eyes twinkled in mischief. “Allow me to take care of it.” Without warning, Sigyn snapped her fingers and Loki’s horns vanished. The others observed with their mouths agape. Loki’s hand reached up, grasping at the empty air where seconds before horns had proudly stood.   
“What have you done with my horns?” Loki asked, menace barely controlled into a soft murmur.  
“They are safe, my lord. I promise.” Sigyn smiled warmly at him. “And you look so much more becoming with your hair uncovered.”   
Loki’s eyes narrowed dangerously, but there was no real malice behind the glitter in his eyes. “And you look better with your hair coloured.” With a wave of his hand, Loki turned Sigyn’s hair a vibrant shade of purple.  
“Loki, change Lady Sigyn’s hair back, right now!” Thrandal cried, outraged.  
Sigyn held out her hand in a peace-making gesture. “It ‘s alright, Thrandal. I can defend myself. And I quite find purple suits me.” With that, Sigyn turned back to her work in the garden, throwing a “it was nice to see you all” over her shoulder in parting.  
Later that night, when Loki entered his chambers to prepare for bed, his helmet was sitting on his bed and Sigyn woke up the next morning, her hair restored to it’s natural golden blonde.  
*************  
Silence. Sigyn sat in blessed silence, rubbing her right thumb distractedly over her new ring. Her gilded longue-chaise was beside the wall of windows in their rooms overlooking the metropolis of Asgard. The light shone brightly into the room, bathing it in a white-golden glow.  
Sigyn and Loki were freshly betrothed, and the Asgardian palace had been hectic with simultaneous wedding planning and realm-saving. Loki was currently out with Thor battling a herd of Bilgensnipe that had run rampant on Asgard. Odin was locked in a chamber with his advisors and Sif and the Warriors Three were on guard duty around the palace. This left Sigyn on her own for what felt like the first time in forever. She loved her Asgardian compatriots, but appreciated the space whenever she could grab a moment. 

An apparition clad in green and black leather suddenly broke the tenuous silence. A roguish smile graced his features and he held his arms out wide in greeting.  
“My dear Sigyn, how lovely it is to see you once again.” His voice held a teasing lilt as he strode forward.  
“Loki, it is nice to see you returned safely. Your venture was successful?” She gracefully rose and met Loki, wrapping her arms around him.   
“It was. I took out three of the beasts myself.”  
“What a strong warrior you are. Was it that when the beasts saw the giant horns adorning your head they keeled over?”  
“What, do you not think that I can take down three beasts on my own?” Loki’s tone was teasing, but a sharp edge was dancing in his eyes.  
“Of course you can, but that can be the only reason fathomable for you to wear that helmet.” Sigyn bracketed Loki’s face in her hands and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. While Loki was distracted, Sigyn made the helmet disappear from her fiancée’s head.  
Loki kissed her back, nipping her lower lip in retaliation. “Very humorous, my love. No, the horns are merely part of my battle regalia, and I would appreciate their return.”  
“But are they really necessary?”  
“No, but they do intimidate. And they have a certain… flair.”   
Sigyn chuckled. “We shall have to agree to disagree on that matter.” She paused for a moment. “If you were to look under your brother’s bed, you might be successful in finding your horns. But for now, come and tell me of your undertaking.”

****************  
“Sigyn, where is my helmet?”  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Sigyn said innocently.  
“My horns, Sigyn. I cannot find them.”  
“Can you not magic them onto your head?”  
“Something is blocking my magic from calling them to me. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” One eyebrow crooked sharply as he stalked closer to Sigyn, who was standing poring over different flower arrangements for their wedding. “Because you know, you are the only one who is matched to me in magical abilities.” Sigyn turned away from the thick wooden table to face Loki more fully.  
“If I did know anything about that, it would only be that you don’t always need those silly things.” Sigyn took both of Loki’s hands in hers, pulling him closer and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“I may not need them, but I certainly would like them.”  
“But they’re such a burden. Aren’t they heavy?”  
“They were crafted specifically for me. Of course they are not too heavy. Now tell me, what did you do with them?” Loki murmured enticingly against Sigyn’s lips.  
“Or what?” She said, a twinkle in her eye.   
“Or I may have to force the answer out of you. For what purpose did you hide them, anyhow?” Loki’s tone was teasing.  
“Mayhaps I miss my fiancé. I am excited for our upcoming nuptials, but grow bored of making all the decisions by myself. We have been planning the wedding for years now. It is tiring.”  
“It is our custom to prolong the planning. Many have done it before you, and many shall continue the practice long after we are gone. If you would kindly retrieve my horns, I could finish my duties and be by your side sooner.”  
“I do not believe you, Liesmith,” Sigyn whispered. “And will therefore not return your horns.”  
“Then you leave me no choice.” Since they were already so close, Loki was able to scoop Sigyn up and throw her over his shoulder before she knew what was happening.   
She shrieked in protest and between giggles, cried “put me down, Loki!”   
He flung her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, hands bracketing her face as he lowered himself carefully.  
“How, pray tell, are you going to make me tell you?” A spark lit in Loki’s eyes that was equal parts mischief and arousal. Without giving an answer, Loki lowered his head and nuzzled at Sigyn’s neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Sigyn laced her hands through Loki’s long dark locks, pulling him even closer. She started reciprocating, laying her lips on any area she could reach, which was mostly the crown of his head.   
“If you are trying to force me to tell you, you are failing poorly,” Sigyn gasped out between kisses laid on Loki’s head.   
Loki again didn’t answer, but instead started unlacing the front of Sigyn’s pair of bodys and revealing her chemise. He loosened the neck of her chemise with his teeth, grasping her hips firmly and kneading the flesh under his hands. With his lips he traced a hot path down Sigyn’s chest, covering every bit of exposed flesh with his lips and tongue, working his way across her collarbones and down between her breasts.   
“Where did you hide them?” Loki growled, biting a little harder on Sigyn’s collarbone.  
“I’m not going to tell you, but I guarantee they’re not down there,” she sing-songed breathlessly.  
“Well then you leave me no choice.” Grabbing Sigyn’s hips, Loki leveraged himself up onto his knees and lightly ran his hands up Sigyn’s sides before tickling her mercilessly. Sigyn squealed and kicked, trying in vain to break free of Loki’s unforgiving hold.   
She only lasted a few moments before yelping out her truce.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll get it. Stop!” Sigyn was positively gasping for breath and as soon as Loki stopped tickling her, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, taking deep breaths and letting her heart rate slow.  
Loki rolled over with Sigyn still clinging to him, resting her gently on his chest. “So, where are they?”  
Sigyn lazily lifted her left hand and waved it. A shimmering navy cloud of smoke appeared over a chair by the table, and when it cleared Loki’s helmet was gleaming happily on the chair.  
“Thank you,” Loki said primly, squeezing Sigyn tightly for a moment before letting go. “And now, I must return to my duties.”   
“Must you truly? Can you not stay another minute or two?”  
“The sooner I finish my duties, the sooner I can come back to you.”  
“Look at the flower arrangements at least?” Sigyn batted her thick lashes at Loki, her green eyes sparkling. Loki considered for a moment.  
“Fine, but make it quick.” He allowed Sigyn to spring up from the bed, tugging him along to the table. The top of her shirt was still opened, loose ends flapping happily along as she bounced to the table, which Loki found quite distracting. He settled in behind Sigyn, hands gently resting on the natural curve of her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.  
“Ive narrowed it down to these two,” Sigyn said, waving her hand and making all but two flower vases disappear.   
One of the vases was navy with an elaborate gold trim, encasing long stemmed golden lilies with veins of emerald green. It spoke of opulence and wealth; it was reminiscent of a summer day in a pine forest, all dark greens and shimmering golden yellows. The other vase was much simpler, a modest creamy clay with a green filigree. Blooming out of the top was a collection of navy babies’ breath and roses that progressed from black at the base to a sparkling gold edge.   
“All the flowers are magically enhanced-“  
“Obviously,” Loki interrupted.  
“Obviously,” Sigyn agreed, unperturbed. “Which do you prefer?”  
Loki pointed to the simpler one without hesitation. “This one is more elegant,” was his explanation. “I think it represents us quite well.” Sigyn smiled gently and turned her head to peck Loki on the lips. He retaliated by running his hands up her body and cupping her breasts, burying his face in her neck. “I love you,” he sighed into her skin. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and reached up to wrap her arms behind his neck.  
“I miss you,” she responded.  
“And I you, my love. But patience. Once we are wed, we will have a honeymoon that will be so long we will grow sick of each other.” Sigyn groaned as Loki flicked his fingers over her nipples. “And now, I must return to my duties. I will see you later tonight.” Loki solidified that promise with another squeeze of his arms around Sigyn’s waist and a lingering kiss to her lips. Scooping up his horns, Loki placed them triumphantly on his head before sauntering out of the door, leaving a debauched Sigyn is his wake.  
********************  
There was a clamorous pounding on the door. Sigyn was surrounded by her maids, including Lady Sif, who was her maid of honour. They made eye contact before Sif stood and went to the door. Cracking it open with one hand, she shielded the entrance with her body, a knife palmed in her other hand. What she was met with was the sight of a disheveled Loki, Thor hot on his heels.  
“Where did she hide my horns?” he thundered. Inside the room, Sigyn smirked at her reflection in the mirror. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her laughter. Sif looked over her shoulder at Sigyn and, noticing the smirk on her face, rolled her eyes and put away her knife.  
“It is bad luck for you to see the bride, so unfortunately you cannot confront her right now.”  
“Sigyn,” Loki cried through the door. “Please, they are part of my formal wear.”   
“But are they needed?”  
“Yes, my love. They… complete the ensemble.”  
“Say please.” She called. Loki groaned in frustration and turned to his brother, pleading.  
“Make her see reason.” Thor grinned and slapped his brother on the shoulder.  
“I will return shortly.”   
Thor turned to Lady Sif. “I beseech you to let me in to talk with the Lady Sigyn.”  
Sif turned to conference with Sigyn.  
“Let him in.” Sif stood to the side to let Thor in.  
“Lady Sigyn, you look beautiful,” Thor breathed, taking in the sight before him.   
“Thank you, Thor,” Sigyn smiled at him in the reflection of the mirror. She was standing in front of it, white dress flowing out from her waist and all around her. Her long blonde hair was intricately woven and braided down her back, navy flowers intersperse throughout.   
“Please Sigyn, he is going insane. Just return the horns.” She chuckled softly.  
“Only if he says please,” she says resolutely. Thor, quickly realizing that the battle was lost, kissed her on the cheek before wishing her good luck and returning to his brother.  
“She insists you say please.”   
Loki glared at him. “You were unsuccessful, then?”  
“What is the problem, brother? Just say please.”  
Loki closed his eyes, clearly calculating his chances of getting his horns back. Taking a deep breath, he approached the door, where Sif was still lounging in the doorway.   
“My love?” he called.  
“Yes, my dearest?” Sigyn sang.  
“Please, may I have my helmet,” Loki huffed out all in one breath.  
“Because you asked so nicely,” Sigyn said; she crossed to her closet and, digging behind a pile of dresses, pulled the helmet free. She handed them to Sif, who in turn gave them to Loki in the hall. “I’ll see you later!” Sigyn called merrily from inside the room.  
Without another word, Loki turned and stalked back to his chambers.  
As Sigyn walked down the aisle later that day, she smiled at the sight of her soon-to-be husband standing, horns proudly on display. As she reached him and he lifted her veil, she whispered “you’re not wearing those while we consummate this marriage.”  
Loki just smirked and turned to Odin, who was officiating the marriage.  
*****************  
“A toast, to my brother and his new wife!” Thor roared, standing and raising his goblet high for the fifth time.  
“I think that’s enough toasts,” Loki said, grabbing Thor’s wrist and dragging him back down into his chair.   
“But brother, you look so joyous beside your wife. I feel a mighty need to celebrate your happiness.”  
Loki let a small smile light his face, gaze resting on his radiant wife beside him.   
“You are mine,” he whispered in her ear, nuzzling just behind her ear. “Finally.”  
“Yes, my love. And you, mine.”  
“Always.” He captured her lips in a kiss that heeded no mind to the others in the room. Uproarious cheers flooded around the newlyweds as others in the room caught wind of their activities.   
“I think it’s time for us to move to our bedchambers,” Loki breathed in Sigyn’s ear, tongue snaking out to taste her earlobe. Sigyn smiled and blushed lightly at Loki’s words.  
“Likewise,” she uttered.   
Without hesitation, Loki snaked an arm behind Sigyn’s knees and swept her into his arms, loudly proclaiming “It is time we bid you all farewell. Please enjoy yourselves and have a good night.” With that, Loki swept out of the room, Sigyn alternately waving at their guests and hiding her face in mortification at being carried. Just as they were about to reach the door, Frigga stopped them.  
“I am truly happy for your good fortune.” She rested a hand lightly on Loki’s cheek. “Both of you. Have a good night.” With a glance and fond smile at the blushing Sigyn, Frigga waltzed back over to her mother, a duo of “Thank you, mother,” following in her wake.  
Once out of the hall where the post-nuptial festivities were happening, Loki made quick work of getting the two of them to their rooms and locking the door firmly behind them.   
“I love you,” he whispered into Sigyn’s neck, biting and kissing it as he put her down and pushed her up against the door.   
“Loki,” she gasped, grabbing his head and crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. They kissed and nipped, passion washing through both of them as they fumbled with the removal of their clothes. “Careful,” Sigyn gasped as Loki started tugging aimlessly at her dress. “Here.” She pulled away and turned around, bearing the laces of her corset to Loki. “Untie me, my love.” Loki quickly did as instructed, kissing each inch of skin as it was exposed. Goosebumps appeared after each careful placement of his lips. Once he had reached the bottom of the bodice, he slipped it down and Sigyn slipped the dress the rest of the way off, laying it out delicately on a chair. This left her in a pristine white chemise and nothing else. “You are still far too clothed for my taste,” Sigyn grinned, grabbing Loki’s face and kissing him, her hands moving upwards to slip the helmet off Loki’s head. Just as her fingers touched the helmet, another set of fingers wrapped around hers and pulled them away from his head. Sigyn looked at him disbelieving.  
“Loki, I will not consummate the marriage with you unless you take off those silly horns.”  
“And if I refuse?”  
“Then it will be a lonely night for you.” Sigyn looked unconcerned.  
“What, and it won’t be a lonely night for you?”  
“I am possessed of fingers,” Sigyn said cheekily. “Please my love, for me. For tonight.” Loki looked at Sigyn in consternation for a calculating moment.  
“Alright my love, for you. Only because I love you.” Reaching out, Loki grabbed Sigyn’s hands and let her take his helmet off. It disappeared the next moment in a puff of dark blue smoke.  
“I’ll be getting those back tomorrow,” Loki stated, half a demand and half a question.   
Sigyn didn’t respond but instead pulled Loki closer, working at the fastening of his formal wear and divesting him of his clothing far quicker than he had divested her of hers.  
“And now, take me to bed,” she demanded.

***************  
“Father, what is this?” Hel ran up to her father, Fenrir close behind. In her hands was a helmet with a set of horns that were almost as tall as she was. Seeing it, Loki let out a bark of laughter.  
“Sigyn, come see what your children have found.” Sigyn approached and placed her hand on his shoulder, looking down at Hel. Seeing her treasure, Sigyn laughed and laid a gentle kiss on top of Loki’s head.  
“Those are your father’s horns,” Sigyn said gently. “Last I saw them was right before you were born, Hel. Your father tried to wear them to your birth, and I hid them better than he could ever find.”


End file.
